Sólo lo mejor para los mejores
by nadaoriginal
Summary: Ruby y Sapphire llevan una muy buena relación, sin ningún inconveniente importante, y aparte de eso se complementan de maravilla. Pero un día Sapphire se encuentra por accidente una película que le ofrece una óptica completamente nueva, y casualmente tenía cerca de ella a las personas que necesitaba para poner a prueba la nueva experiencia que ahora busca. Oneshot con lemmon.


Tiempo atrás mencioné que pretendía hacer esto, pues es el momento de publicarlo. Hay quienes me llamarán loco por esto, pero en lo que a mí respecta, creo que no pude hacer algo mejor en esta oportunidad. Desde luego que habrán otros que quedarán recontraencantados con esto, especialmente los que se la pasen leyendo aquellos fics Ashxharem o OS de puro lemmon, si bien aquí ni siquiera pienso incluír al mostaza aquí. Quizá en otra oportunidad, pero no hoy.

**Sólo lo mejor para los mejores**

─ E-esto es... ahh... bastante bueno...

─ Sapphire, tu trasero me aprieta y me vuelve loco… me voy a venir...

─ Hazlo dentro, Ruby... Córrete dentro de mí... Llena mi culo con toda tu leche deliciosa. N-no lo saques, Ruby…

Ruby se sostiene fuertemente de las caderas de Sapphire para darle las últimas embestidas y descargar su semilla dentro de la castaña. Ruby, ya agotado por el tiempo que estuvo haciendo aquello con Sapphire, termina por desplomarse encima de ella. Sapphire tampoco aguantaba más, pues tanto sus piernas como sus brazos no la podían sostener, le temblaban después de todo ese placer desbordado que había tenido. El pene de Ruby seguía introducido dentro del ano de la chica, como no quisiera que su semen saliese de ella.

─ Ha sido excelente. De verdad me ha encantado ─ dice Ruby mientras respiraba sobre el cuello de su pareja ─. Nadie más que tú puede llevarme al límite de esta manera.

─ Y tú no te quedas atrás, tonto ─ dice Sapphire con una sonrisa que mostraba su colmillo ─. Tienes un aguante fenomenal, y mi cuerpo se ha terminado acostumbrando al tuyo. Ahora sólo tu pequeñín me puede satisfacer, sea cual sea el agujero donde lo pongas.

─ Lo sé, y por eso pongo tanto entusiasmo cuando tenemos sexo tú y yo ─ dice Ruby esbozando una media sonrisa ─. Eres la mejor chica del mundo, y no exagero en absoluto. Eres una chica bastante creativa para estas cosas, por lo que hacer esto siempre resulta divertido. Cada día me alegro más y más de tenerte a mi lado.

Sapphire sonríe contenta. No era de todos los días que recibiese ese tipo de elogios. Era más que seguro que tenía un grandioso futuro junto a su novio Ruby.

* * *

**Algunos días después**

Sapphire entra al Centro Pokemon para hacer un chequeo de rutina para sus pokemon. No se trataba de nada especial, puesto que sus pokemon habían pasado por su rutina de entrenamiento sin ningún sobresalto.

─ ¿Puede decirme su nombre, por favor? ─ dice la enfermera Joy al mostrar el cuaderno de registros.

─ Sapphire Birch, pero algunos de mis amigos me llaman Zafiro Abedul, pues es que no le agarran bien el hilo a la pronunciación del inglés, o porque son españoles, y ellos hablan de mí a su propio rollo ─ responde la castaña sin ningún problema ─. Este sitio es más grande de lo que recordaba. No me termino de acostumbrar todavía a esta clase de lugares.

La enfermera Joy anota los datos ofrecidos por Sapphire para luego darle la llave de la habitación que le era asignada para que descanse. Sapphire toma la llave y deja sus pokemon para que recuperen las fuerzas perdidas, confiada en que no tomaría mucho tiempo, pero antes de retirarse se encuentra con Flannery y Winona, las cuales estaban hablando de... cierto tema que llama la atención de la castaña.

─ ¿Otro San Valentín sola viendo películas sad mientras comías helado? ─ dice Flannery con tono de preocupación.

─ Ya ves que sí. Si no fuera por mis ejercicios para mis espectáculos aéreos, habría perdido la forma hace bastante tiempo ─ responde Winona desanimada ─. Al día de hoy sólo mi trabajo como planeadora y líder de gimnasio le dan sentido a la vida que tengo ¿Y qué me cuentas tú, Flannery? ¿Te echaste pareja o qué?

─ Pues nada, Winona. En los alrededores de mi gimnasio da la impresión de que soy la única cuya pasión arde. Los hombres son todos unos flojitos, y los medianamente activos ya tienen novia ─ responde Flannery encogiéndose de hombros ─. Tengo más de medio año sin hacer nada de nada con un chico, y no es el respeto propio lo que me impide hablar mucho de ello, sino lo decepcionante que fue.

─ Pues yo voy a cumplir un año desde la última vez, y no es que me interese conocer cómo te fue esa vez que mencionas, aunque gracias por advertirlo.

Sapphire se aguanta las ganas de reír por la mala suerte de las líderes de gimnasio. Ella realmente era afortunada por tener un novio que la complementase lo bastante bien. Sentía algo de lástima por las dos líderes. Pensaba que sería bueno hacer algo por ellas, para alegrarles el rato, pero en ese momento prefiere irse a la habitación que le fue asignada.

* * *

**Habitación 69**

Sapphire se acuesta un rato, procurando tomar una siesta. Sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento era reposar hasta que la enfermera Joy le enviase el aviso.

Pero mientras da vueltas por la cama, Sapphire mira a su alrededor y se encuentra con un disco bastante curioso. Estaba tirado bajo la mesa del televisor, por lo que Sapphire supuso que la persona que lo trajo lo dejó caer por accidente y lo abandonó sin darse cuenta de nada. Era una buena oportunidad para entretenerse, quizá hasta mejor que dormirse allí a horas del día, así que se levanta y va hasta el disco, lo agarra y revisa que no tuviese rayones.

El disco estaba en muy buen estado, lo cual alegra a la castaña. Acto seguido activa el reproductor que estaba sobre el televisor y pone el disco. Le entusiasmaba saber qué estaba por ver, y entonces...

─ ¿Eh? ¿Qué demonios...?

La película, que estaba a mitad de su reproducción, resultaba ser una porno. A Sapphire no le importaba tanto, ya ella tenía una vida sexual bastante buena, pero lo que le llama la atención era ver que, en la película, estaba un hombre solo con tres mujeres, cada una de ellas alternando para ser penetrada por el hombre o realizarle sexo oral. Sapphire no tenía idea de que eso se podía hacer. Para ella un acto sexual era solamente de dos, por lo que aquello que estaba viendo le resultaba toda una revelación.

─ Esto me deja incrédula ─ dice para sí misma ─. El hombre no es la gran cosa, si Ruby la tiene más grande y gruesa y se mueve mejor, y yo estoy más buena que esas tres, pero debo aceptar que eso que hicieron es muy creativo. Jamás habría pensado algo así por mí misma.

La chica se ríe mientras sigue viendo la película. Le interesaba saber hasta qué punto aquellos actores pornográficos llevaban a cabo acciones desconocidas para ella. Son más de veinte minutos en los que Sapphire se quedaba con la boca abierta, viendo lo que en la película acontecía. Las posiciones, las acciones del grupo, las cosas nuevas que va aprendiendo Sapphire, todo eso causa que se excite, a la vez que le daba una grandiosa idea que apenas sí tenía forma todavía. Para cuando la película termina, Sapphire toma el disco y lo guarda.

─ Lo lamento bastante por el que tiró esto. Seguramente estará preocupado, quizá hasta lamentándose, pero como dice el refrán: "La basura de uno es el tesoro de otro"─ Sapphire sonríe mientras se vuelve a acostar, pensando qué más hacer ─. La película se nota que es de bajo presupuesto, y esos sujetos parecen que no comieron bien de pequeños, con lo flaquitos y poco agraciados que están, pero con las ganas que le pusieron les bastó para hacer arte con el apareamiento. Estoy segura que con Ruby... un momento... ─ Sapphire se levanta otra vez, y una sonrisa bastante amplia se dibuja en su rostro ─ Si con esos actorcillos de quinta se ve tan bien una escena de ese tipo, con Ruby, conmigo y con dos chicas más sería algo todavía mejor. Pero tendría que escoger a dos chicas que físicamente estén cerca de mi nivel. No quiero humillar a Ruby trayendo pocas cosas hacia él... Y creo que ya sé a quién podría invitar.

* * *

**Recepción**

Sapphire llega hasta allí corriendo. El lugar estaba más lleno que antes, pero no tanto como para no notar que Flannery y Winona ya no se encontraban allí. Si ya salieron, significaba que posiblemente regresaron a sus respectivos gimnasios, pero lo más prudente sería preguntarle a la enfermera Joy, pues al ser ella la que llevaba los registros de los ingresantes, posiblemente debía saber.

─ Disculpe, enfermera ¿No sabe a dónde fueron las líderes de gimnasio Flannery y Winona?

─ Se fueron a tomar café cerca de aquí ─ le responde la enfermera Joy tranquilamente ─. Dejaron a sus pokemon conmigo para que los chequee también, así volverán más tarde. Y por cierto, señorita Sapphire, tus pokemon ya estarán listos en quince minutos.

─ De acuerdo. Volveré antes de que se cumpla ese lapso ─ dice Sapphire antes de salir del Centro Pokemon.

* * *

**Cinco minutos después**

─ Mierda, me he perdido ─ Sapphire pisa fuerte por el enojo que sentía ─. Soy capaz de atravesar la Calle Victoria con los ojos vendados, pero no puedo encontrar a dos líderes de gimnasio famosas y de aspectos exuberantes a plena luz del día en la ciudad. Esto es vergonzoso...

Las calles no estaban muy transitadas, lo que le permitía a Sapphire podía ver a buena distancia, pero todavía se le hacía complicado encontrar a Flannery y Winona. Recordaba que la enfermera Joy le mencionó que estaban tomando café, pero Sapphire no tenía idea de qué café había cerca para preguntar.

Como si de un golpe de suerte se tratase, Sapphire encuentra precisamente a las dos mujeres que había estado buscando. Eso le causaba un alivio ante su pesimista idea de estar buscando indefinidamente. Se acerca a las líderes de gimnasio, las cuales se sorprenden gratamente de verla.

─ ¡Sapphire! Qué milagro verte después de tanto tiempo ─ dice Winona.

─ Puedes llamarme en mi versión traducida, que somos amigas ─ responde la castaña.

─ Como Sapphire tu nombre suena igualmente genial ─ argumenta Flannery ─ ¿Y qué nos cuentas? ¿Tratarás nuevamente de establecer marca para ganar la liga? ¿Cuántos días de plazo te pondrás? ¿50, o tal vez 40?

─ Primero estoy entrenando junto a mis pokemon. No puedo establecerme retos sin una correcta preparación ─ la respuesta de Sapphire es bien recibida por las líderes ─. No, por el momento tengo otras ideas en mente, como por ejemplo... pues... escuché que han tenido problemas últimamente para conseguir pareja.

─ Es verdad, y que no se te ocurra dejar ir a Ruby. Ese chico vale su peso en oro, y no puedes saber cuándo en la vida tendrás a alguien que esté siquiera a la altura de sus talones ─ dice Flannery con un tono algo pesimista.

─ ¿Y eso por qué lo dicen de esa manera? ─ dice Sapphire algo sorprendida.

─ Porque es así, y que no se te ocurra ir a esos sitios de citas. Ya yo cometí ese error, por lo que te puedo decir que ir allí es perder el tiempo, pues las posibilidades de conseguir a alguien que valga la pena no llega ni al cinco por ciento, y si coincides con uno puede que en realidad viva en otra región ─ Flannery toma un sorbo de café antes de seguir ─. Todo el mundo quiere hacerse ver genial, exitoso en la vida, con dinero y casas en todas las regiones, con un importante palmarés en concursos y torneos de pokemon, y resulta que la gran mayoría con viejos que dependen de mami, locos de remate, estafadores, interesados que están hasta el cuello de deudas, gente que te busca sólo para que sus padres no los presionen más, asesinos en serie... Y mejor no digo más, que me llevaría todo el día.

─ El hecho es que tienes suerte de tener un novio. Cuídalo bastante, que por estos lados te costará horrores conseguir a alguien más ─ resume Winona ─. Me arrepiento de haber cortado con Wallace, y ahora tengo que pagar las consecuencias.

─ De acuerdo. De todas maneras me sigue yendo de maravilla con Ruby, y precisamente pensando en ese detalle pensaba hablar con ustedes sobre algo ─ Sapphire se aclara la garganta antes de proseguir ─. Flannery, Winona, las escuché un poco mal por no tener novio desde hace un tiempo, y por eso les propongo algo...

─ No me digas que conociste a algunos chicos apuestos y solteros, y si es así sabes que me ofrecería para limpiar tu casa ─ dice Flannery entusiasmada.

─ Flannery, así suenas desesperada ─ la regaña Winona.

─ No, no conocí a nadie así para ustedes. Lo que realmente pretendo es otra cosa ─ Flannery miran fijamente y con interés a Sapphire ─. Winona, Flanney, ¿les interesaría hacer un cuarteto con Ruby y conmigo?

Las dos líderes quedan de piedra, mirando fijamente a Sapphire. Daba la impresión de que hasta el tiempo se había congelado después de que Sapphire completara su pregunta.

─ ¿Cómo...? ─ Winona alza una ceja y se sonroja.

─ ¿Y esa frialdad? ¿Ni un abrazo? ─ reacciona también Flannery, levantándose y golpeando la mesa con las palmas.

─ Bueno, si lo desean les adorno con abrazos, manoseos y hasta besos, pero la propuesta seguiría siendo la misma ─ dice Sapphire encogiéndose de hombros ─. No están obligadas a aceptar lo que les propongo. Se los pido a ustedes porque pienso que son las mejores chicas con las que podría hacer esto con Ruby, pero si no quieren tendré que hablarle a Roxanne, o tal vez a Liza.

─ Fría como el hielo, ¿verdad, nena? ─ se burla la líder de fuego.

─ Pues te costará un poco, porque ellas tienen novio, Wally en el caso de Liza ─ le responde Winona.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué me dicen? Pienso que será divertido intentarlo, a pesar de que nunca antes había intentado algo así, si hasta hace media hora ni me imaginaba que algo así fuera posible, pero la última palabra la tienen ustedes, chicas.

─ Pues vaya que se te ocurren ideas locas. Propuestas así no las hace cualquiera ni se hacen a todo el mundo.

─ Lo sé. Como sea, si ustedes no quieren, pueden esperar quién sabe cuántos meses más hasta que alguien vuelva a hacerles sentir bien en la cama ─ las palabras de Sapphire resultan críticas para las dos líderes ─. Sé que sueno presuntuosa por no tener experiencias con ningún otro chico, pero igual me digno en señalar que Ruby es bastante bueno en lo que hace, que no tiene a nadie que le haga sombra en materia de apareamiento.

─ En relaciones sexuales, ¿no? ─ pregunta Flannery ─ Sólo pregunto, pues también existe formas de reproducción asexuales, para que no te confundas.

─ El apareamiento es acto sexual. Sólo alguien que vive bajo una piedra se podría confundir ─ le dice Winona.

─ Ok, en ese caso, supongo que necesito pensarlo un poco ─ la respuesta de Flannery sorprende y sonroja fuertemente a la líder de tipo volador ─. No quiero que te hagas ilusiones, Sapphire, que esta propuesta tuya de entrada me parece tirada de los pelos, y estoy segura que a Winona también le parece, pero lo mejor sería que te demos la oportunidad de esperar a que lo pensemos bien.

─ D-de acuerdo ─ dice Winona bastante roja.

─ Está bien. En ese caso estaré esperando en el Centro Pokemon para una respuesta, y mañana me iré a Petalburgo para encontrarme con Ruby, que él está ayudando a su padre.

Sapphire se levanta y se va, aunque a los pocos segundos regresa para preguntarle a las líderes dónde era que quedaba el Centro Pokemon, a lo que Winona le indica, y Sapphire finalmente va hacia allá. Las dos líderes estaban calladas, más rojas que el cabello de Flannery. La propuesta de Sapphire era descabellada, y mucho, pero por alguna razón les atraía, les excitaba.

─ ¿Está bien que hagamos algo así? ─ pregunta Winona.

─ No sé. No digo que Ruby no sea apuesto y todo eso, pero una cosa como esta es como que dar un paso bastante arriesgado ─ opina Flannery cruzada de brazos ─. Pero la propia Sapphire está demostrando que no le molestaría que hagamos algo así.

─ Esto es problemático, y jamás en la vida pensé que llegaría tan lejos sólo para recordar lo placentero que es el sexo ─ Winona se termina su café de un sorbo y luego mira fijamente a su colega ─. Igual no tenemos nada que perder, y ellos dos no parecen de los que hagan esto para luego humillarlo a uno en público.

─ Traducción: No estaría del todo mal intentar algo nuevo ─ Flannery suspira largamente ─. Bueno, hablemos entonces con Sapphire. Si la cosa sale bien, pues excelente, y si esto sale mal, pues hagamos de cuenta que nada pasó.

─ Es lo que nos queda, definitivamente.

* * *

**Centro Pokemon**

Sapphire ya había recuperado a sus pokemon y chequeaba por sí misma que todos estuvieran en buenas condiciones. Una vez que confirmó aquello, los regresó a sus pokebolas para dirigirse nuevamente a su habitación para descansar antes de empezar su viaje de regreso a Petalburgo, cuando aparecen Winona y Flannery. No esperaba que llegasen tan pronto para darle una respuesta.

─ Muy bien, Sapphire, nos has convencido ─ le dice Flannery bastante roja ─. Pero sólo con la condición de que de esto no lo hablamos con nadie.

─ Eso ya lo sé ─ responde la castaña ─. No vengo hablando a cualquiera de detalles sobre mi vida sexual con Ruby, tampoco lo haré en esto.

─ Y también te ponemos la condición de que si esto resulta bien nos invitarás alguna otra vez.

─ ¡Flannery! ─ regaña Winona.

─ Hecho. Lo que es más, yo misma estaba pensando en que, si no tuviesen novio todavía para la próxima vez, se nos podrían unir de nuevo, obviamente con la afirmativa de ustedes.

─ Entonces bien ¿Cuándo dijiste que irías a Petalburgo a encontrarte con Ruby?

─ Mañana voy hacia allá. Pero ustedes tienen que atender sus gimnasios ¿No les molesta tener que acompañarme precisamente en este viaje?

─ Estamos tomando algunos días de descanso. Nosotras no somos robots para estar eternamente en nuestros puestos como líderes ─ dice Winona cruzando sus brazos ─. Si realmente vas mañana, propongo que volemos sobre mis pokemon. Son muy veloces y podríamos llegar a Petalburgo antes del mediodía.

Sapphire sonríe complacida. Era lo que pretendía lograr, aunque no esperaba alcanzar el objetivo de esa manera. Pensaba que tendría que tensar la cuerda un poco más, que le tomaría un tiempo conseguir quien aceptase su propuesta, pero al final encontró su oportunidad dorada con las chicas ideales para hacer aquello.

─ En ese caso me iré a descansar ─ dice finalmente ─. Estaré aquí a las siete de la mañana, lista para emprender rumbo a Ciudad Petalburgo.

No había más que decir. Sólo quedaba esperar a que el gran momento llegara. Estaba muy contenta de tener su oportunidad para poner a prueba lo que vio en aquella película nopor que se había encontrado.

* * *

**Ciudad Petalburgo**

Ruby estaba en el Centro Pokemon, tomando un descanso después de llevar un buen rato de trabajo con las remodelaciones del gimnasio de su padre. Pese a ello, todavía se sentía con fuerzas para seguir. Nomás las demás personas implicadas estaban también tomando un descanso, y le habían recomendado que no tratara de hacerlo todo él solo.

─ ¡Ruby! ¡Hey, Ruby!

Sapphire aparece y abraza fuertemente a Ruby a modo de saludo. Ruby siente dolor la fuerza empleada por su novia, siempre ruda como un Primeape salvaje, y luego es que él le puede responder el abrazo.

─ Has regresado rápido. Vas a tener que esperar para que regresemos juntos a casa ─ le dice el joven en cuanto frena el contacto físico.

─ Eso es lo de menos ahora mismo. Ruby, hay una fantasía nueva que me gustaría poner a prueba contigo, y sé que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

─ Pues me sorprendería, pues hemos ya hecho muchísimas cosas diferentes ¿Qué cosa se te ocurrió?

─ Buenos días ─ saluda Flannery seguida por Winona, sorprendiendo un poco a Ruby ─. Hola, Ruby. Tiempo sin verte. Es bueno que nuestras pequeñas vacaciones nos llevaran a verte.

─ Pues también me parece algo bueno encontrarlas ─ responde Ruby tranquilamente ─. Ahora mismo estaba hablando de algo con Sapphire. En un rato les enseño las obras para modificar el gimnasio de mi padre. Y ahora, Sapphire, ¿qué me ibas a decir?

─ Ruby, ¿qué te parece si hacemos un cuarteto, invitando a Flannery y Winona a que se nos unan?

Ruby se queda de piedra, descolocado por aquella propuesta tan repentina que había lanzado Sapphire, y el hecho de que Flannery y Winona estuvieran sonrojadas pero no tan sorprendidas como él, implicaba que Sapphire había hablado primero con ellas. Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Implicaba un cambio más que notorio en la forma en que ambos desenvolvían su vida sexual.

─ ¿D-de verdad están de acuerdo con eso? ─ les pregunta a las líderes.

─ Tal vez sea el morbo, o que estemos un poquito desesperadas, pero terminamos aceptando ─ dice Winona mientras se cruzaba de brazos como si tuviera frío ─. Flannery, no te quedes callada y también di algo.

─ Pues lo que dijo Winona. Sapphire hablo con nosotras y nos convenció, aunque tal vez hubiese sido más conveniente que hablara contigo antes, o que lo hablara con todos a la vez, pero pasó como pasó.

─ B-bueno, esto sí que va a ser algo nuevo ─ Ruby se rasca la cabeza con nerviosismo ─. Pero primero tendría que hablar con mi padre para que me conceda el día libre, porque hasta hace un rato estaba trabajando en la remodelación del gimnasio.

─ Yo hablé hace un rato con Norman ─ interviene Sapphire ─. Él me dijo que no tenía problema con que te llevara un rato, que hiciste un grandioso trabajo esta mañana y que gracias a eso las obras han avanzado más de lo que había esperado, por lo que mereces tomarte el resto del día.

─ Humm... Ya veo. Todo esto lo tenías ya listo de antemano.

─ Y mis pokemon están jugando con los tuyos, así que no hay problema con ellos tampoco ¿Qué tal si subimos y nos ponemos en acción?

Winona, Flannery y Ruby se ponen bastante rojos. En el caso de las líderes era un compromiso que habían asumido, y por su honor no iban a echarse para atrás, además que Sapphire es una amiga, y por lo tanto no iban a decepcionarla tan fácilmente por tener algo de pena. Flannery saca a sus pokemon para que también jugaran afuera, mientras que Winona confía a los suyos a la enfermera Joy de allí para que les brindase descanso y atención básica, y entonces hicieron solicitud de tres habitaciones (para disimular ante cualquiera que pretendiese mirar), y luego todos suben para empezar.

* * *

**Habitación 96**

─ Muy, ya estamos aquí ─ Sapphire se estira un poco antes de mirar al resto ─ ¿Y bien? ¿Quién quiere empezar?

─ Yo no sé mucho de eso, y tampoco estoy instruida en tríos ni cuartetos ni nada, así que mejor empieza tú, que luego nosotras te seguimos la corriente ─ responde Winona.

Sapphire asiente, y entonces tira de Ruby para empezar a besarlo frente a las líderes. El beso dura unos cuantos segundos, y luego para a lamer su cuello y lo sienta en la cama para así sentarse sobre sus piernas. Le va quitando lentamente la parte superior de la ropa, revelando de a poco su cuerpo. Winona y Flannery se excitan ante lo que veían. Sentían que la temperatura de sus cuerpos se elevaba de una manera acelerada, empezaban a desear estar en el lugar de la castaña, pero se esperan un poco más.

Ya dejando a Ruby con su torso completamente desnudo, Sapphire se levanta de encima de él y pasa a quitarse ella misma la mitad superior de su ropa, y lo hace a un ritmo sensual, queriendo acrecentar la excitación ya notoria en Ruby. Al final se quita el sostén, mostrando unos pechos bastante sensuales y de excelente desarrollo, y luego mira a las líderes.

─ Vengan, chicas. Ahora es cuando también pueden hacerlo.

Flannery y Winona se sobresaltan un poco, pero a la vez se alegran un poco al ver que había llegado su oportunidad. La forma en que se quitan la ropa resulta mucho menos rítmica y más rápida, pero al menos fue suficiente para dejar boquiabierto a Ruby en cuanto las ve completamente desnudas. Sapphire también se quita lo que le quedaba mientras tanto, y las tres estaban allí, frente a él, sin nada encima de pies a cabeza. La erección de Ruby parecía que iba a romper el pantalón en cualquier momento.

─ Si te pones así por sólo vernos desnudas, habría que ver hasta dónde podrías llegar en cuanto sigamos ─ dice Flannery sin apartar la vista de la entrepierna del chico.

Winona y Flannery se ponen de rodillas para acercarse a la entrepierna de Ruby. Ver aquel bulto de cerca era toda una experiencia. Winona se atreve a bajar la cremallera del pantalón para luego removerlo junto con la ropa interior, revelando así el miembro de Ruby. Era más grande de lo que esperaban, viniendo de un chico como él. No podían negar que las sorprendía totalmente.

─ ¿Seguimos un poco más? Podemos hacerlo entre las tres ─ propone Sapphire mientras se pone a la misma altura de Winona y Flannery.

Sapphire es la primera en lamer el pene de Ruby, y luego se le suman ambas líderes. Flannery se acomoda sobre la cama para que las tres no tuvieran problemas de espacio, aparte que así está en una posición favorable para poner la punta en su boca, pasando su lengua por todo el glande de Ruby. Aquello era demasiado para el chico. Tres féminas haciéndole sexo oral era mucho más de lo que podría haber esperado. Daba la impresión de que alcanzaría el primer orgasmo muy pronto.

─ C-chicas... Estoy por venirme... Esto es...

─ ¿Tan rápido? Se nota que no estabas preparado para esto ─ Sapphire sonríe burlona y lame un poco más ─. Adelante. Puedes venirte delante de todas. Muéstrales lo bueno que eres.

Ruby no se hace de rogar y termina viniéndose. Aquello toma de sorpresa a Flannery, haciendo que repentinamente se separe de su pene, permitiendo así que su semen saliese a la vista de todas. Winona y Flannery veían todo con una cara indescriptible. No sabían ni qué decir, pero sí sabían que aquello las excitaba todavía más.

─ Todo este tiempo de abstinencia ha valido la pena. Cada puto segundo ─ dice Flannery en un susurro.

─ Esto es... ¿De verdad estamos haciendo esto con Ruby? ─ dice Winona.

─ Si esto es un sueño, me gustaría quedarme dormida bastante rato más. Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de despertar ─ vuelve a decir Flannery.

Sapphire se estaba divirtiendo bastante con aquello. Era incluso mejor que ver aquella película, y ahora quería ir por más. Les indica a las líderes de gimnasio que se pongan juntas en la cama, todas en cuatro patas junto a ella, para que así Ruby las viese al mayor detalle posible. Winona y Flannery estaban bastante avergonzadas, pero también querían aquello. Hacía todavía mejor la experiencia de alguna manera.

─ Aquí estamos las tres, listas para ti, Ruby ─ dice Sapphire mientras todas mueven sus caderas, incitando al chico ─. Puedes elegir a cualquiera de nosotras. No hay ningún problema.

─ Esto es vergonzoso, pero hay que admitir que tiene lo suyo ─ dice Flannery mirando hacia atrás, viendo la erección de Ruby sobre el trasero de las tres.

─ Esa cosa... es grande de verdad. Creo que es mayor que cualquiera que haya visto antes ─ dice Winona temblando por la emoción contenida.

Ruby mira atentamente aquellos tres culos que esperaban por su decisión. Le era difícil escoger una. Si iba por Sapphire, entonces él podría pecar de no ser tan creativo, cosa que Sapphire le podría echar en cara para entretenerse. Por otro lado, al escoger a Winona o Flannery, podría dar la impresión de que prefiere a la que haya elegido. Qué demonios, si de todos modos a alguna tiene que escoger. Acerca su miembro al sexo de Flannery y la penetra lentamente, para luego ir más rápidamente. Flannery no es capaz de contener los gemidos, y Sapphire sonríe alegre.

─ Qué buena elección, Ruby ─ dice la castaña con una sonrisa traviesa.

─ Parece que nos toca a nosotras esperar ─ dice Winona cada vez más roja, tentada a tocarse mientras escucha los gemidos de su colega.

Ruby aferra las caderas de Flannery mientras la sigue embistiendo. Su pene llegaba hasta el fondo de la vagina de la pelirroja y sus movimientos rápidos hacía que ambos fueran poco a poco perdiendo la cabeza.

Viendo cómo va pasando aquello, Sapphire se acerca un poco y le da una nalgada a Flannery. La pelirroja chilla en respuesta, y luego Sapphire pasa a agarrarle las tetas, pellizcando sus pezones para ver la reacción resultante. Le gustaba ver el gesto de placer de Flannery, le hacía ver que hasta el momento la cosa iba bastante bien. Sonríe complacida, puesto que, según la condición puesta por la misma Flannery, esto daría pie para que en algún momento lo repitan.

─ ¡Síiii! ¡Esto se siente… ahhh… genial! ¡Es más grande que cualquier otro con el que lo haya hecho!

─ Y eso que apenas estás empezando, Flannery. Ya verás a medida que esto avance y te haga ver el cielo con su pequeño ─ dice Sapphire.

Winona por su parte también se acerca. Ver el rostro de Flannery y escuchar aquellos exquisitos gemidos la hacía sentir casi igual de bien. Le hacía querer intervenir también. Acerca su sexo al rostro de Flannery, invitándola a lamerla. Flannery no necesita que le dijeran nada, y de inmediato procede a usar su lengua para introducirla en la vagina de la líder de tipo volador. Winona no consigue evitar los gemidos. Tanto tiempo sin sexo hacía que su cuerpo, un poco fuera de práctica, fuese bastante frágil ante ese placer que la desborda completamente. Ruby y Sapphire le agarran un pecho cada uno y lo aprietan a gusto, viendo las reacciones de Winona mientras probaban todas las maneras que se salían para tentar su sensibilidad.

Las cosas estaban saliendo incomparablemente mejor de lo que Sapphire hubiese pensado antes. Realmente le encantaba lo que estaban haciendo. Esa experiencia era completamente indescriptible, y eso que apenas estaba comenzando, puesto que ella era perfectamente consciente de que Ruby tenía aguante para más, mucho más que esto. Iba a ser divertido verlo teniendo sexo hasta caer completamente rendido.

─ Me vengo... Me voy a venir ─ anuncia Ruby, volviendo a usar ambas manos para tener bien sujeta la cadera de Flannery ─. Esto se siente bien... No puedo aguantar más...

Flannery tampoco resulta lejos de alcanzar el clímax. En su labor de lamer el coño de Winona emite gritos que se hacen entender tan bien como lo que dijo Ruby. Y Sapphire se encarga de pegar todavía más la flor de Winona a la boca de Flannery, a fin de que pudiera transmitir ese placer en todo su esplendor.

─ Esto es placentero de solo verlo. Me encanta lo que está pasando. Fue una grandiosa idea invitarlas ─ dice Sapphire muy contenta.

Ruby finalmente se viene, y luego de que sale de Flannery se deja caer en la cama. Necesitaba unos cuantos segundos para respirar y recuperarse para la siguiente ronda, pues sabía que apenas era el comienzo. Sapphire y Winona ayudan a Flannery a acostarse para que descansase también, y en su rostro se notaba un gesto de placer tal que lo contagiaba nada más verla. Winona y Sapphire no podían evitar temblar por lo excitante de todo aquello.

─ Parece que una de nosotras sigue ─ dice Winona.

─ Así es. Y creo que tengo una idea de cómo hacer elegir a Ruby.

Sapphire le dice al oído de Winona cómo es que iban a proceder, y a continuación ambas se acuestan: Winona debajo y boca arriba, y Sapphire encima de Winona y boca abajo. Sus pechos se apretaban mutuamente, y sus sexos, brillantes por lo húmedas que estaban, bastante cerca entre sí.

─ Je, qué rápido quieres que siga, Sapphire. No hay quien pueda con tu ritmo ─ dice Ruby entre risas.

─ Y por eso es que me quieres tanto. Adelante, sigue y tírate a la que tú elijas. Te estamos esperando ─ dice Sapphire mientras menea un poco sus caderas para que sus nalgas se movieran.

Ruby ya estaba listo para la segunda ronda, y en esta ocasión elije penetrar a Winona. Ésta abre bastante los ojos y con sus dedos aprieta los muslos de Sapphire, la cual a su vez se dedica a apretar las tetas de Winona. Ruby se mueve rápido desde el comienzo, logrando tocar la entrada del útero de Winona con la punta de su miembro, para luego retroceder y reiniciar el proceso, llevando a cabo el proceso una y otra vez, igual que con Flannery.

Escuchar tan de cerca los gemidos de Winona encendía a Sapphire más de lo que ya estaba. Se pone a lamer los pezones de Winona mientras seguía esperando a que fuese su turno, aunque no esperaba que Flannery se reincorporase y que su primer acto al acercarse fuera besarse con Winona. Aquello no había alcanzado a verlo en aquella película, pero parecía bastante genial. Verlas de esa manera le hacía sentir un morbo de ensueño. Acerca su rostro y se une al beso, haciendo que las lenguas de las tres se tocaran y lamieran mutuamente. La sensación que consigue le encanta, la hace sentir maravillada.

─ Ruby, no puedo esperar mucho más tiempo ─ dice Sapphire en cuanto mira a su novio ─. Estoy demasiado excitada. Te quiero dentro de mí. Quiero que termines pronto y me hagas sentir bien, tonto.

─ Todavía tienes que esperar tu turno, Sapphire. Pero todavía puedo hacer esto por ti ─ Ruby introduce dos dedos en el sexo de Sapphire, haciéndola gemir con ganas ─. Puede que no sea lo mismo, pero con eso vale por el momento, ¿no?

─ S-sí... Por ahora...

Winona por su parte sentía que estaba perdiendo completamente la cabeza. No recordaba haber tenido dentro de ella un pene que fuese tan rande y bueno, y en ningún momento pensaba que tal vez fuese por el tiempo sin hacer nada de aquello. El pene de Ruby llenaba completamente su vagina, la tenía completamente a su merced, incapaz de hacer nada para frenar la oleada de placer que la estaba invadiendo con fiereza. Sus manos casi inconscientemente pasan al trasero de Sapphire, apretando y abriendo con locura sus glúteos, haciendo que Ruby viese su culo con todo detalle, y terminase por introducir también un dedo allí. Winona y Sapphire gemían de manera sincronizada, y Flannery por su parte se masturbaba. Los tres rostros estaban bastante rojos, sus vistas nubladas, sudando excitación por cada uno de sus poros.

─ Síiii... Esto es asombroso... ─ dice Winona antes de que Flannery la callase haciendo que Sapphire la bese.

─ Shh... Mejor disfruta el momento en silencio ─ dice la pelirroja sin dejar de masturbarse y lamiéndose los labios.

Ruby por su parte, sin decir nada, ya da señales de estar viniéndose. Se mueve a toda velocidad al momento de alcanzar el clímax, y también se apoya sobre el cuerpo de Sapphire, pegando todavía más los cuerpos de su novia y Winona. Los gritos de placer inundan la habitación para luego apagarse, aunque un eco permanece en aquel lugar, resonando por un rato.

Ruby se tumba sobre la cama, pero esta vez Sapphire no iba a darle la oportunidad de que descansara, sino que va directamente a lamer el pene de su novio, haciendo que se endurezca nuevamente, y luego de eso se pone encima de éste y lo introduce lentamente en ella.

─ Sí... Ahora es mi turno... Ya no podía esperar más.

Esta vez Ruby no ve la necesidad de moverse, porque Sapphire se encarga de todo. Los jugos de amor de Sapphire se resbalaban por sus piernas y nalgas, y cuando chocaban con los muslos de Ruby hacía un sonido bastante parecido a un chapoteo. Ruby sostiene las caderas de Sapphire, pero lo hace con suavidad y dejando que fuera su chica la que tomase el tiempo de sus movimientos. Flannery por su parte no estaba dispuesta a esperar. Ella pone su coño en el rostro de Ruby, en una clara señal de que quería que lo lamiese. Ruby capta inmediatamente el mensaje y procede.

La lengua de Ruby empieza a escarbar en las profundidades del sexo de Flannery. Estaba demostrando ser bastante bueno en aquello, pues Flannery lo disfrutaba con locura. Con la lengua Ruby demostraba ser casi igual de bueno que con su verga.

Winona se pone en cuatro patas y mira atentamente lo que estaban haciendo Ruby, Sapphire y Flannery. Su mano pasea sutilmente sobre la barriga de Ruby, haciéndole algo de cosquillas por el roce.

─ Debo admitirlo. Antes no estaba segura de que esto pudiera funcionar. Al final esto es como cuando conozco un plato que temo que no me guste, y que al probarlo sea como una fiesta de sabores en mi boca ─ dice la líder de tipo volador con una sonrisa ─ ¿Segura estás de que Ruby no tiene al menos un hermano gemelo, Sapphire?

─ P-pues... ahhh... jamás he visto... que tenga u-uno... ─ gime la castaña en respuesta.

─ Es una lástima. Me lo hubiese llevado a mi casa.

Flannery y Sapphire, desbordadas por las sensaciones tan placenteras que tenían, se dan un beso intenso y profundo. Sus lenguas actuaban solas, como si tuvieran vida propia, pero Winona interviene en aquello, haciendo nuevamente que el beso fuera triple, y las manos de cada una se dedica a rozar los pezones de las demás. Y la cosa va más lejos cuando Ruby usa la mano que tenía más cerca de Winona y mete sus dedos en su sexo. Winona lo disfruta con vehemencia, con locura total. No era capaz de resistirse a semejante descarga, el placer la había poseído del mismo modo que a las otras dos. Otra vez la habitación estaba repleta con los gemidos que resonaban sin cesar. Prácticamente podrían jurar que estaban teniendo la mejor sesión de sexo de sus vidas, y más especialmente podrían jurarlo Flannery y Winona.

─ Chi-chicas... me voy a venir ─ dice Ruby con voy ahogada por el culo de Flannery posado sobre su rostro ─. Viene otra vez... Ahí va...

─ ¡Hazlo! ¡Vente con todo dentro de mí! ─ chilla Sapphire.

Era obvio que chicas estaban en la misma situación que Ruby. No iban a lograr aguantar mucho más, todos juntos exclaman el clímax al que llegan en ese lugar. El eco era más fuerte que antes, haciéndolos temblar como si sus cuerpos tuvieran un terremoto por dentro, y luego se tumban todos juntos en la cama. Necesitaban darse un tiempo para recuperar el ritmo de sus respiraciones y reponer fuerzas, pero estaban claramente complacidos. Sapphire sonríe ampliamente, pensando en los resultados de su idea.

─ Ha sido grandioso. Quisiera que esto se repita alguna otra vez.

─ Cuenta con eso. Se ha sentido demasiado bien ─ dice Flannery, volteando lentamente para mirar a Winona, la cual estaba acostada a su lado ─ ¿Y tú qué opinas?

─ Pienso igual que tú. Jamás podría olvidar algo así, y me hubiera gustado conocer esta sensación antes ─ responde Winona con voz de placer ─. Si alguna otra vez, Sapphire, quieres que esto se repita, no dudes en llamarnos, que sería un placer para nosotras estar allí.

Sapphire sonríe y asiente. Ruby por su parte ríe en silencio, viendo cómo las chicas llegaban a ese acuerdo sin consultarle, aunque igual pensaba que Sapphire había tenido una muy buena idea.

* * *

**Tiempo después, en ciudad Fortree**

Ruby y Sapphire llegan a la ciudad, buscando algunos artículos especiales que habían oído que sólo conseguirían en la tienda de esa ciudad. En eso se encuentran a Winona en uno de sus espectáculos aéreos, y casualmente Flannery estaba allí, entre el público que aplaudía.

─ ¡Flannery, por aquí! ─ llama Sapphire, tironeando a Ruby por el bolso.

Flannery voltea a ver a Ruby y Sapphire, y en el acto los recibe contenta. Empiezan a hablar sobre lo que habían estado haciendo en los últimos días, el entrenamiento con sus pokemon, las personas que se habían topado en el camino, curiosidades varias de interés común… La charla en sí resulta bastante amena, y en cuanto llega Winona de terminar su función, lo primero que hace es tratar de ponerse al día con los temas de conversación.

─ Díganme ¿qué los trae a Fortree? ¿Acaso Sapphire va a empezar su nueva aventura por los gimnasios? ─ dice Winona interesada.

─ Ya casi. Sólo voy a ayudar a Ruby con unas cosas más, y luego haré eso ─ responde Sapphire encogiéndose de hombros ─. Flannery nos dijo que iba a apoyarte un par de días con tus espectáculos, que estaba interesada en conocer de primera mano eso de andar volando sobre pokemon de esa manera en que tú lo haces.

─ Es verdad, aunque mañana tiene que partir de regreso a Lavaridge. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer en mi gimnasio, además que, aunque no he tenido muchos retadores últimamente, tampoco me puedo relajar mucho en ese sentido ─ dice Flannery.

─ Bueno, pero al menos es bueno encontrarnos nuevamente, ¿no? ─ dice Ruby, a lo que las tres asienten sonrientes ─ En un rato Sapphire y yo regresamos de la tienda y podemos encontrarnos otra vez ¿Qué les parece si tomamos algo?

─ La idea no está nada mal ─ responde Winona.

─ Por mí encantada ─ dice Flannery.

─ Yo estoy de acuerdo. Un encuentro entre amigos nunca está de más ─ opina Sapphire ─. Y aprovechando que estamos todos aquí, tal vez podamos aprovechar y repetir "cierta" experiencia.

Ruby, Winona y Flannery comprenden casi al instante lo que Sapphire acababa de decir. Pese a que había pasado un tiempo, la verdad es que todos tenían tan fresca aquel suceso que era como lo hubiesen hecho apenas ayer. Flannery y Winona sonríen. Sapphire era una chica impulsiva, algo bruta y no pensaba mucho antes de actuar, pero debían admitir que era ingeniosa, y mucho.

─ En ese caso iremos a mi casa, aprovechando que estamos aquí y no en Petalburgo, ¿de acuerdo? ─ propone Winona, a lo que todos asienten.

Sabiendo lo que se venía, Ruby pensó que esa no iba a ser la última vez que hagan un cuarteto, y pensándolo bien, era mejor que siguieran repitiendo la experiencia. Sapphire era genial a su propia manera, y eso no se podía negar.

**Fin**

* * *

¿Qué tienen que opinar en relación a esta historia? ¿Les gustó? ¿No les gustó? Bueno, otra cosa que había mencionado tiempo atrás era la posibilidad de hacer algo como esto, pero incluyendo a Leaf y Lyra en lugar de Flannery y Winona ¿Les interesaría algo así? Si es así, pues me lo dicen y veré cuándo lo hago, que no creo que me tome demasiado tiempo. En todo caso, espero que les vaya bien y nos vemos pronto.

Hasta otra


End file.
